Although large numbers of college-age Californians are Black, Hispanic, American Indian or Pacific Islander, relatively few complete the bachelors degree. Fewer yet undertake studies in those disciplines leading to careers in the biomedical sciences. California State University, Los Angeles, Los Angeles City College, East Los Angeles College, and Pasadena City College are located in one of the major population centers of ethnic minority groups in the United States, and are strategically placed to serve large numbers of students from these communities. They are geographically close to each other and all enroll large numbers of minority students from groups underrepresented in biomedical science research careers. All have many decades experience in working with minority students; and all are committed to undergraduate education. These institutions propose to continue a very successful collaborative Bridges to the Future effort whose goal is to increase the number of well prepared community college minority students who transfer to a four year institution and successfully complete the bachelors degree in a biomedically-related science major. The long term objective is to increase the pool of talented minority students who enter and complete graduate programs leading to the Ph.D. in biomedical science disciplines. To this end we will train four Freshmen and four Sophomores per year at each of the three community colleges (total of 24 students per year) in an enriched academic program. The first two years of the undergraduate program in the various academic majors leading to careers in the biomedical sciences are rigorous and demanding. It is at this time that the-greatest attrition from these disciplines occurs, even among talented and gifted students. This is particularly true in community colleges. It is our intent to continue a program which includes 1) a solid science curriculum, which is enhanced by: 2) participation in special workshops; 3) careful academic advisement; 4) networking through the deliberate interaction of the Fellows with science faculty and other successful science students both at their communi'.V colleges and at Cal State LA; 5) tutoring for enhanced achievement in the biomedical sciences; 6) participation in biomedical sciences seminar series; and 7) a significant introduction to research. The program is designed to increase their academic achievement; integrate them into the Community College and major Department communities; expose them to the biomedical sciences and scientists; enhance their transfer rate to four year institution; and lay the foundation for their eventual successful research careers in the biomedical sciences. The current program has been very successful in meeting its initial goals: all of the first group of participating sophomore community college students transferred to four year institutions and are currently pursuing majors in the biomedical sciences. All who transferred to California State University, Los Angeles (82% of transferees) have been incorporated into biomedical research groups and are supported by NIH (MBRS and MARC), NSF, or other agencies.